The Polyjuice Plot
by rebeccastiltskin
Summary: Whilst Fred and George had attended Hogwarts, they had amused themselves with "Sevvy Pants" on an almost daily basis. Since their successful attempt at making Polyjuice potion, they could now use the rest of the batch to have some fun.
1. Chapter One

Chapter One: The Plan

_A/N: After much consideration, and many many ideas, I have finally decided to write some more. Basically I had no time . Well… I've had the whole summer… But shhhh! _

_Aaaaanyway! Seeing as I have time, I'm going to write! Seeing as Gred and Forge offer an incessant supply of scenarios, which can, if written correctly, amuse :P _

_So… Here's another attempt at some Fred and George funny business! This is both a prequel and a sequel to one of my other stories "You, Me and a Cauldron Full of Polyjuice Potion"._

It was another sunny Saturday afternoon, which obviously meant that yet again Fred and George Weasley were up to their usual tricks. Since their successful attempt at making Polyjuice potion, and of course their slight idiocy in the testing of said potion, the twins had been scheming even more than usual. After realising that they could now use the rest of the batch to have some fun; although others may use the phrase "ruin someone's life", they had to carefully plan who to aggravate.

After much consideration, the twins decided who better to annoy whilst being someone else than their favourite ex-professor Severus Snape. Whilst Fred and George had attended Hogwarts, they had amused themselves with "Sevvy Pants" on an almost daily basis. Having both earned many detentions with the mysterious dungeon bat, they believed themselves to be very well acquainted with him. In their last year, the potions master had even helped them with various potion based projects for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, but of course this was all in the interest of potential potions developments and had absolutely nothing to do with the ongoing battle against Dolores Umbridge.

So with their target selected, the twins had to decide who they were to become, and what they would do to their unsuspecting professor. Fortunately, George had already begun to formulate the perfect plan…

"Freeeed!" said George gleefully as he bounced into the bedroom the two twins shared. It was a small room, decorated simply but with many strange shaped objects sitting atop the chest of drawers which took up much of one wall. The objects were mostly prototype WWW products, and also some old "tried and tested" ones.

"Yes oh wonderful brother of mine?" Fred replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm, and the usual hint of fear which came whenever George spoke his name in this manner. It had often ended in pain for him. Last time George had made his presence known as such, was when the boys first made Polyjuice potion…


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: You, Me and a Cauldron Full of Polyjuice Potion

A/N: This is already published as a separate story on my profile with the same title, but I decided to include it for those who haven't already read it. For those who have a) Thanks for returning, and b) you might enjoy being refreshed! xD

_"Hey, Fred!" exclaimed George Weasley one bright sunny day._

_"Yes George?" answered Fred Weasley, caution playing in his voice. It was usually George who came up with the most dangerous ideas, or at least those in which Fred found himself in pain._

_"You know that potion we learnt about in Snape's class, third year?"_

_"Probably not. Honestly George you know the only thing I learnt in potions was how to create liquid vi-"_

_"NO! Polyjuice potion! That one where you can turn into someone else!" George looked at his brother clearly believing him to be an idiot._

_Fred and George Weasley were identical twins; ginger, relatively skinny and quite pretty as far as guys go. They had been born within minutes of each other, both grinning in an odd way. They grew up to be pranksters and jokers. They never excelled at their studies, although they never failed. After all, their interests lay outside of academic achievement._

_"Oh, I remember! Isn't that one of those weird ones? Difficult to make and takes ages to brew. Disastrous if made incorrectly…" Fred trailed off, thinking of the possible consequences and, of course, the hours of fun that could be had. Percy might just embarrass himself in front of someone working in the ministry…_

_"Come on! You know it'll be great!" George had a cheeky grin, the kind no one could resist, even his brother._

_"Okay. We'll do it! Just don't tell Mum!"_

_"Really Fred, would I?"_

_So the plan was set in motion. The following day the twins visited Diagon Alley to get their supplies and to check that Lee Jordan hadn't blown up the Weasley's joke shop. After making fun of Draco Malfoy and his father Lucius, who were attempting to sneak into Knockturn Alley unnoticed, they returned home, with Fred now sporting a rather fancy pimp cane. Ah, the joys of tormenting people who have to repent._

_ONE MONTH LATER_

_"Fred. Oi Fred! Wake up you idiot!"_

_"Grarrgh…" Fred turned over to face his brother. "What? This better be good or else I'm going to have to kill you."_

_"The Polyjuice potion is ready! It looks disgusting. All green and gunky!"_

_"Great. Can I sleep now?" asked Fred._

_"Nope. Get your butt out of bed and meet me in the loft." George pranced to the door, pulled the duvet off of Fred with the flick of his wand and continued out the door, humming some old Wyrd Sisters song._

_"I'll make him dance like a hippogriff…" muttered Fred as he hauled himself out of bed and dressed himself._

_As Fred made his way up the many flights of stairs which were the foundations of the Burrow, he met Mrs Weasley._

_"What are you two up to this time?" questioned Mrs Weasley. Fred instantly knew she meant George and himself. After all, when were they ever apart? "I hope you're not blowing up my house again!"_

_"No Mum, of course not. Would we ever do such a thi-"_

_"Just don't ruin anything." Mrs Weasley continued downstairs. She was used to the odd explosion or two. Or three. Or ten._

_Fred clambered into the loft with difficulty. As per usual the ladder was broken, presumably by the ghoul. He had an aversion to wooden objects for some reason. George was sitting in the corner of the loft, wand in hand stirring the "gunk" that was the Polyjuice potion. Fred wandered over, remembering to duck the beam on which he hit his head so often, and sat next to his twin. George looked up from the cauldron with the grin on his face._

_"This is going to be great."_

_"You bet!"_

_George scooped some of the potion into two identical glass goblets and passed one to Fred._

_"Add the hair." In unison they added the hair to the potion which turned a delightful shade of brown._

_"Bottoms up George."_

_As soon as the potion had touched their lips they looked disgusted. It smelt and looked like well, mud and sick, it tasted like it too. The boys' faces began to bubble, as if their skin was being boiled. George had moved to the opposite side of the loft, searching for a bucket to throw up into and had now crumpled to the floor. As the transformation completed, both Fred and George stood up. The light in the loft had gone out so they jumped out of the loft, straight into the path of Mrs Weasley._

_"Honestly, Fred, George, why are you always in the way!"_

_Fred and George looked at each other for the first time since the transformation._

_"George…" began Fred._

_"I know Fred. I know."_

_The boys re-entered their room. Fred picked up the snake headed cane and twirled it round in his hands contemplating what had just happened. He wasn't hurt this time at least._

_"George?" he whispered after a few minutes._

_"Yeah?" George replied._

_"Next time, let's not use each others hair."_

_"Nah. I mean, this didn't embarrass Percy in the slightest."_

A/N: The original story continues in the next chapter! DUN DUN DUUUUN! xD


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three: The End of the Plans

_A/N: Just a short chapter. I thought I should put the memory as a separate one. In the next chapter the story may actually progress! D:_

"Fred… Fred? FRED!" George shouted, shaking his brother out of his thoughts. "Hey there space cadet. You back yet?"

Fred simply giggled and nodded his head. "Sorry. Haha. I was remembering our first experience with the Polyjuice potion."

George also laughed, but quickly regained the seriousness he had whenever truly scheming.

"Right Fred! Tomorrow is Sunday, which means that Snape won't be teaching! It also means he'll have his two o' clock walk around the lake!" George exclaimed. He seemed to find this fact very important.

"And Snape walking around the lake at that time is helpful to us how exactly?" Fred seemed genuinely confused, and was also slightly worried about the fact that his brother knew Snape's weekly timetable.

"Honestly Fred! You should know what this means!" George looked at his brother incredulously, wondering why he wasn't getting his point instantly.

Slowly it dawned on Fred what his sibling was insinuating.

"I see…" said Fred, the mischievous glint suddenly appearing in his eyes.

"I knew you would. Come on. We need our beauty sleep to be ready for dearest Severus tomorrow." George flopped onto his bed, dousing the lights and left Fred stumbling about in the dark. Both brothers laid in silence, both excited and anxious for the next day.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four: The Plot Begins

"BEEP BEEP BEEP!" The shrill notes of an alarm clock sounded from a small table between the beds of the twins. It seemed to take an age before either boy was conscious enough to locate the source of the sound and subsequently mute it.

"Rggghhh" both twins groaned in unison. Neither of them was what you would call a "morning person". It was Fred who managed to hit the snooze button on the muggle alarm clock which the boys used. Sure, there were spells to wake up wizards but none of them managed to wake up these sleepy-headed twins.

"Fred! Today's the day! Oh, this is going to be so fun!" George was instantly awake, and was already starting to prepare himself for a promising day's pranking.

"FRED! GEORGE! BREAKFAST!" the strident tones of Molly Weasley sounded clear through the floorboards, and these three words were all the encouragement Fred needed to join his brother in getting ready.

After their breakfast, during which they announced to their mother that they would be out all day, the twins went up to the attic to get the Polyjuice potion which they had brewed. Once they had gone over their plans, the twins wandered out into the garden and, after kicking a couple of gnomes, apparated to Hogsmeade.

The small village of Hogsmeade was a beautiful one, with a few shops gathered around a single road. The village was mainly visited by the students of Hogwarts on their weekends and so was mostly designed around their needs. Hogsmeade had two pubs, the Three Broomsticks, a lively and popular joint, and the Hog's Head, a rather more dingy and less used bar which always had the aroma of goats hanging around. However, on today's mission the Weasley twins were not interested in the pubs of Hogsmeade; they were instead headed towards Honeyduke's, a small but well visited sweet shop.

Once inside the shop, the twins cast a basic disillusionment charm on themselves and managed to sneak into the cellar of the shop unnoticed. After finding the correct slab, the boys climbed into a tunnel concealed underneath the shop and began to make their way along the narrow, but sturdy passageway they had learned about from a special map. When they reached the end of the tunnel, Fred carefully checked to see if anyone was near the other end, and when no-one was, the twins climbed out of the channel and sealed the entrance behind an odd statue of a one-eyed witch. The boys slowly made their way towards the second floor and managed to get into the disused girls bathroom in which, unbeknown to them, had seen Polyjuice potion before.

George took a miniaturised cauldron out of his robes and, after making it full sized, stirred the gloopy grey mixture inside. After charming two glass goblets, he ladled a small amount of the potion into each glass.

"Well, I guess this is it!" said George excitedly, passing one of the glasses to Fred who looked like he was about to throw up. "Are you okay Fred?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just remembering the next stage is all." Fred grimaced and produced two fine hairs from his pockets. Handing one to George, he dropped his own into his goblet.

The previously grey potion turned into an emerald green, before slowly becoming a murky obsidian black. Both boys eyed their potions with the upmost discontent and as they raised their glasses together – "Cheers" – they drained their goblets, making sure to swallow before their gag reflex could kick in. At least the potion tasted slightly better this time, they thought.

Just like their previous encounter with the potion, as soon as it had touched their lips, their faces began to bubble, as if their skin was being boiled. Each of them dropped their glass, which fell to the floor and shattered, sending shards all over the bathroom floor. Both managed to drag themselves over towards the sinks, each of which had a small, dusty mirror above it, and watched as their faces slowly morphed into another's. After the change was complete, the boys looked at each other, smiled and high-fived.

"Excellent!" they both exclaimed giggling in a way that was certainly foreign to the person they had become. This only made them laugh harder as they proceeded to make faces which would never have been present on the poor person's face before.

_A/N: I thought I'd leave it here, and begin with the twins escapades next time. Who have they turned into? :O It's a mystery! Well… Actually, it's pretty easy to guess. I'm still wondering about what they're actually going to do though! Will they be together? Or have separate adventures? Any ideas? Please review? It makes me happy!_

_**Special thanks to Magicgirl29 for being my first and so far only reviewer. . **_


End file.
